The Lockpick Thiefs
by Duo to the Max
Summary: at the start 1st person story (It's Duo) Duo's thievery skills come into action to steal something of Heero's, but what is it and will it get him beat up...and who does Duo need to help him?
1. Default Chapter

Lockpick Thiefs (An Intro)  
  
Relina's starting to bug me. She's asking for the stupid story of how I got into Heero's house to see her. I had things on my mind when coming here. When breaking into Heero's house. Ah! Now there's a guy with a story to tell. Lucky in getting the credit for everything, unlucky in suicide attempts and unlucky in love..... as I have proved over the last few weeks. Well that's a different story, the story of me and Wufei's skills is the topic right now. It all started when I got a phone call from Relina...  
  
Duo picks up the phone. It's Relina.  
  
Relina Duo! Hey, Heero's away for the day, what do you think of coming over.  
  
Duo Sure, but there's a catch...I can tell.  
  
Relina There are 5 locks on Heero's door. You have the skills to open four.  
  
Duo Don't you have a key?  
  
Relina Heero doesn't like me going out without him. Thinks I will get assassinated.  
  
Duo Suppose that could happen. What are you suggesting we do about the other 2 locks.  
  
Relina Well you know there are 8 types of lock and you know 7...  
  
Duo I know where you are going with this. There's only one person we know who can get through the 8th type.  
  
Relina Yeah.... Wufei. To Be continued. The second part will be much longer, this was just an intro. Tell me what you think? 


	2. Lockpick theifs next part

The Lockpick Theifs  
  
Duo is holding the phone. He looks agitated.  
  
Duo No Wufei, Heero hasn't locked me out of a party because i'm being annoying.  
  
Wufei........................................  
  
Duo No, he hasn't forgot to invite you. There's no party!  
  
Wufei.......................................  
  
Duo Infact, when do I ever annoy Heero? Anyway, he isn't in....so you gonna help me break in?  
  
Wufei......................................  
  
Duo What do you mean you don't trust me? Heero has gold I tell ya!  
  
Wufei.....................................  
  
Duo What do you mean money is for weaklings!? Fine it's a party. He didn't want us there because of our drinking problem at parties. Let's spoil his party for doing this to us.  
  
Wufei....................................  
  
Duo Great, meet me there in 30 minutes.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
Wufei arrives, already noticably drunk. He is holding ,ore beers, and a lockpick device.  
  
Wufei I don't here any music.  
  
Duo Err... Heero's a party pooper, that's why we are here to liven it up.  
  
Wufei Budge and I will open the door.  
  
Duo There's 5 locks. I know 3 and you know 2.  
  
Wufei Fine, hurry up Duo. Want a beer?  
  
Duo gets drunk aswell. He returns to the lock.  
  
Duo Hmm....  
  
Wufei Huh?  
  
Duo Who?  
  
Wufei What?  
  
Wufei starts getting confused and paranoid and hits Duo over the head with a frying pan. Duo stumbles to the floor. He looks up at Wufei, irritated again.  
  
Duo What was that for.  
  
Wufei I thought you were an enemy.  
  
Duo We are at Heero's house, not at the moon fighting.  
  
Duo sighs and takes a hairpin out of his hair and gets back to work on the first lock. He is distracted by Wufei singing and doing the actions to "I'm A Little Teapot."  
  
Duo What the hell.  
  
Wufei I'm gonna be the entertainment for the party.  
  
Duo whispers If the was a party they would make him a human pineyata if he started singing that.  
  
Duo laughs and goes back to the lock. He finally opens it. The doior swings open to reveal another door.  
  
Wufei What's with the security, does he hate my singing that much.  
  
Duo I hate it that much.  
  
Wufei What?  
  
Duo I said I love your singing.  
  
Duo gets to work on the next door. After a while he makes the door click and a beebing sound starts.  
  
Duo Uh oh!  
  
A computer voice sounds from the door.  
  
Computer Bomb activated...5...4...3..  
  
Duo Run  
  
Duo and Wufei start to run, but the countdown ends. A little gun pops out with a flag saying boom!  
  
Duo It was fake.  
  
They go back to the door and the real bomb goes off,sending them flying into thorn bushes. They walk back to the door, clothes torn, and bloody.  
  
Wufei I'm gonna dance "I'm A Little Teapot" on Heero's head.  
  
TBC 


End file.
